1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hygiene products for infants and, more particularly, to a guard for shielding and/or receiving discharging urine from an infant for protection of persons and/or objects in the vicinity of the infant during diaper change, bathing, clothing change or the like.
2. Background Information
It is well known that babies and infants lack the ability to control urination as well as other bodily functions. The inability to control urination is especially true when the infant is subject to a change in air temperature such as when a diaper or the like is being removed. Involuntary infant urination is also often caused by immersion into or removal from water such as during bathing. Moreover, involuntary urination may occur while the infant is being bathed.
When such involuntary urination occurs and the infant is without a diaper or other covering, the discharging urine can spray anywhere, haphazardly striking people and/or objects in the vicinity of the infant. This is especially true of male infants where such involuntary urination may be appropriately termed projectile urination. Because of the inherent nature of urine, it is imperative that any object, clothing or the like be immediately and thoroughly cleaned. In view of this problem, it would be desirable to stop or shield such discharging urine from reaching people, clothing, objects and/or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,343 issued to Stephenson et al. (hereinafter, Stephenson), the problem of shielding against involuntary urination is addressed. Particularly, in addressing this problem, Stephenson provides an infant diaper changing shield that is attachable to the infant during diaper change. The Stephenson shield utilizes an open resilient foam band in a “C” or horseshoe shape that is adapted to be resiliently clasped about the midsection of the infant. A urine receiving pad is connected to a front portion of the band. However, such a configuration is not practical for many reasons.
Particularly, because the Stephenson urine guard must be attached to the infant, infant comfort during diaper change may be compromised. Additionally, it is not conceivable how one size of foam band, no matter how resilient, can fit every size of infant; thus the need to have various sized foam bands. As the infant grows, it would therefore be necessary to acquire a new foam band. Moreover, foam is liquid permeable and not washable. This raises sanitary issues if or most likely when urine gets on the foam band. Since the foam band cannot be washed, it must be discarded and a new one purchased. While this is good for the seller, it is bad for the consumer. Still further, the shape and/or stiffness of the foam band does not lend itself to being easily stored in an infant diaper bag or the like.
Therefore, it is evident from the above that there is a need for a more practical infant urine shield.
It is further evident from the above that there is a need for an infant urine shield that is completely washable or disposable.
It is still further evident from the above that there is a need for an infant urine shield that does not compromise infant comfort.
It is even further evident from the above that there is a need for an infant urine shield wherein one size is used for all sizes of infants.